bleach_online_userfandomcom-20200213-history
Hogyoku
Hogyoku can be added to a partner to boost their stats. The amount of boost depends on the quality and level of the Hogyoku jade. Make Jade Hogyoku jades come in several different qualities. Higher qualities give higher stat boosts per level. Hogyoku jades can be created through the Make Jade function. Clicking one of the phases will generate a Hogyoku jade and place it into one of the empty warehouse slots below. You may then choose whether to keep or sell them. (Substandard Hogyoku can only be sold). Sometimes, it generates a Hogyoku pill fragment instead used for experience. Clicking one phase has a chance of activating the next phase, but if the next phase does not activate, it just resets to phase 1. Additionally, the One-click Make Jade option will do this for you automatically, picking the highest phase possible repeatedly until the warehouse is full. Higher phases have better chances of creating higher quality jades. The different qualities of Hogyoku and their boosts per level are listed in the next section. The Make Jade function has a chance to generate all qualities but red Hogyoku. Red can only be bought through the Hogyoku Shop. Quality Aside from having different qualities, each jade boosts one certain stat. The exception to this rule is the Godlike Hogyoku, which boosts two different stats. Each quality is listed in the table below. The different types are then shown in the columns and how much the stat is boosted per level. Hogyoku Shop The special red quality Hogyoku can only be obtained through the Hogyoku Shop. Each red quality jade costs a certain number of Red Hogyoku fragments. These Red fragments are generally only obtained by clicking the Directly Start option that will directly activate to phase 4 of the Make Jade process. Each Directly Start purchase awards 5 Hogyoku pill fragments and 2 Red Hogyoku fragments. It costs 50 gold or coupons to activate. While having an active Shinigami Agent you will receive 3 free chances per day to activate Phase 4. Level Each jade requires a certain amount of experience to reach the next level. Experience is gained by swallowing other Hogyoku or Hogyoku pills.The amount of experience required to level increases with level and quality. This is illustrated in the following table that shows the amount of experience required to level up at each level for different Hogyoku qualities. The max level is level 50. From the information collected so far, it appears that the experience needed to level up increases with each level by a fixed amount for each quality of Hogyoku jade. The important parts to note are the base experience starting at level 1 and the amount it increases by with each level. To determine how much experience is required at level j'' to advance, exp required at level ''j = b + i * (j'' - 1) Swallowing Hogyoku jades gain experience by swallowing one another. '''When Hogyoku A swallows Hogyoku B, the experience of Hogyoku A increases by two amounts: ' # The base exp worth of Hogyoku B, which varies by quality. # T'he total experience previously gained by Hogyoku B.' In other words, when jades swallow other jades, no experience is lost. Leveling up a lower quality jade and then having it swallowed by a higher quality jade once obtained is the same result as if you leveled the higher quality one the whole time. The only difference is that it takes more experience to gain levels for higher quality jades, so the resulting level will likely be lower. * Additionally, Hogyoku jades can gain experience by swallowing Hogyoku pills. Each pill is worth 300 experience. * Note: Hogyoku jades can only swallow jades that are lower or equal in quality, never higher. As previously mentioned, the base worth of Hogyoku B depends on the quality of the jade. * Broken = 13 EXP * Complete = 31 EXP * Flawless = 38 EXP * Ultimate = 50 EXP * Perfect = 100 EXP * Godlike = 100 EXP Incompatibility Each Hogyoku has a type. If the type matches, they cannot be equipped together.